


I'll Go Far For You

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Tales of Gay [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dragon!Mikleo, M/M, Tainted!AU, Tainted!Mikleo, Tainted!Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water is the most easily corrupted, yes? So what if instead of Sorey being the one tainted; it all started with Mikleo.</p>
<p>Tainted!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go Far For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I put together because the idea wouldn't leave me alone so it's probably not the greatest thing I've ever done. It's also not a style I've tried before so...beware?

Lunnare was a nasty hellion, full of malevolence and hunger. When he was found by the boys and attacked them he was eager to get a taste of Mikleo, to corrupt that pure soul. As the seraph dangled from his grasp, Lunarre made certain to pour malevolence into the other. And water was so malleable and pure that the taint took with ease and once it became clear he was out numbered, the hellion fled with confidence that his mark had been left to spread.

  
And it did.

  
By the time they reached Ladylake, Mikleo was feeling the effects of the taint and it made him sick. But he didn't know what was happening to him and didn't want Sorey to worry. So he wrote it off that the malevolence from the town was causing it and they continued on. Then, things seemed to happen too fast. Sorey was to be the Shepherd and Mikleo had been replaced by a seraph of higher power. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He left. And while Sorey was off exploring the ruins with his new friend, Mikleo found a place to rest that was not the Inn and proceeded to get very sick. The taint was spreading quickly within, feeding off his recent feelings of helplessness, frustration and fear. Fear of what would happen to him without Sorey around to give him some purpose and fear for Sorey. Being the Shepherd was no small task and it would be fraught with danger.

  
The thought of something happening to Sorey was too much. Mikleo firmed his resolve to do whatever it took to make Lailah appoint him as a sub-lord and forced himself from his hiding place to hunt down Sorey. As he followed them from Ladylake to yet another set of ruins, his body began to adjust to the malevolence spreading within and the determined obsession to protect Sorey served to steady the taint; not allowing it to overwhelm him.

  
He would do whatever it took to protect Sorey.

  
And so that is what he did. The taint creeping ever so slowly through him went unnoticed by all, even the seraphim. They didn't know him well enough to see the signs, for they were small and easily missed. Sorey was so preoccupied with everything Shepard related that even if he noticed anything off about Mikleo he assumed it had to do with their journey, after all it hadn't been an easy one.

  
And besides, next to Dezel, Mikleo seemed perfectly normal.

  
But little did anyone know, the taint carried within Mikleo was beginning to branch out. For the bond connecting him and Sorey was a powerful one and it made for the perfect conduit. However, Sorey was as pure as they came and the support of all his friends made it hard for the taint to get a foothold.

  
Until Sorey began to talk about using himself as a vessel for Maotelus.

  
This lit a deep seated rage and despair within Mikleo; for he had not worked so hard at protecting his friend for the other to throw it all away. The malevolence began to grow stronger, pushing ever outwards, straining down their bond with the force of desperation.

  
And the more Sorey learned about the former Shepherd and the truth of Heldalf, the more he began to doubt his own resolve. This caused enough of a crack that Mikleo's taint was able to take hold. Once that malevolence touched Sorey, it spread like wildfire. Faster than it had Mikleo, the taint swept through Sorey and the Shepherd made his choice. He told everyone they were ready to face Heldalf and so that is what they did.

  
It did not go the way they had planned, for Sorey was no longer willing to give his life to save this pathetic world. But he had told no one this, not even Mikleo. And so when Heldalf seemed to gain the upper hand in the battle, all that desperate fear and rage and protective desire within the water seraph exploded outward. The malevolence gifted Mikleo with transformation; the form of a giant sapphire dragon. As he attacked the Lord of Calamity, the others fell back out of fear and dismay.

  
"How?" They wondered. "How could this have happened?"

  
They looked to their Shepherd but found him gazing upon this awful scene with a proud smile and not a lick of fear.

  
However, not even the might of a dragon was enough to overcome Heldalf. And so Sorey called him back and Mikleo came, as docile as a cat. Sorey stroked his massive muzzle and whispered: "That's good, you've done so good. Now come back to me, Mikleo. Come back."

  
To the astonishment of every person in that ruin, the dragon obeyed. The shimmering dark blue scales receded and the giant bulk shrank until there was a seraph standing within Sorey's grasp.

  
"You idiot." The other said, voice rough with the force of transformation. "You should have told me."

  
"Sorry, Mikleo. I didn't realize you were so far gone already."

  
"I was always ready to go this far for you."

  
Sorey gave him a beaming smile and then ducked his head. "Oh."

  
"Yeah, oh. Now, shouldn't we finish this?" Mikleo asked, looking over his shoulder at a most perplexed Lord of Calamity.

  
Sorey straightened up and released Mikleo from the hug, giving a nod of agreement. Rose and the others were speaking harshly amongst themselves now but when Mikleo looked to them, Sorey simply took his jaw in hand and turned him away. "Later."

  
Mikleo nodded and they stood together against Heldalf. They armatized and, with Mikleo's recent power boost and Sorey's embracing of malevolence, their power was a vast monster that beat down Heldalf. The Lord was utterly destroyed before he even had a chance to call forth Maotelus' power.

  
Once it was done they broke apart and turned to face their friends.

  
Rose was the one to step forward. "Sorey. Is this truly your choice?"

  
"You know that it is."

  
"Then you know what I must do next?"

  
Sorey smiled and it was darkly amused. "I know that you'll try." He turned to Mikleo and drew him in close, burying his fingers in the other's thick hair. "Consume their power for your own."

  
Mikleo's eyes went cloudy with pleasure at the touch, arching into it. "Of course, Sorey."

  
"Good." He stepped back and watched, enthralled as Mikleo once more became a dragon.

  
The other's scattered but the fight was as good as over. Edna went first, unable to hold her ground against the might of a dragon even more powerful than her brother. Zaveid fell next, protecting Rose like Dezel would have wanted. And then it was Lailah, broken from armatization with Rose, her powers absorbed and transferred to Mikleo; and Sorey by proxy. In only minutes Rose was all that remained.

  
With the seraphim defeated Mikleo returned to Sorey's side, shedding the dragon's form and quite nearly glowing of power.

  
"Good job, Mikleo." Sorey praised as he pulled the other close to his side.

"Oh, it was nothing. Now, what of her?" Mikleo asked, head tilted at the downed Rose.

  
She lay sprawled where she had fallen once the armatization with Lilah broke.

  
Sorey hummed, giving it a moment's thought. "I could let her go. Break the Squire's pact and allow her to leave. Let her spread tales of what happened here today."  
"Or you could kill her now. Just incase she tries to cause trouble for us later."

  
"Yes, but what could she possibly-"

  
"Luzrov Rulay!"

  
With an aborted gasp, Mikleo was gone from his side and suddenly Sorey was being pelted with mana arrows. He guarded until the burst was finished then looked over his sword.  
Rose was on her feet, water armatization complete but the strain of holding Mikleo back showed on her face.

  
Understanding what had just happened ignited a deep and possessive rage within Sorey. More terrible than anything else he'd felt before. How dare she take that which belonged to him? How dare she attempt to steal Mikleo from his side?!

  
Malevolence exploded from within Sorey, granting him immense power and he proceeded to beat that thieving human into the ground. He attacked relentlessly, mercilessly, until the armatization finally gave out and human and seraph separated. Sorey wasted not a second more and ran Rose through with his sword, ending her pathetic life.

  
That task complete, Sorey rushed to Mikleo's side, dropping to his knees and gathering the other into his arms. Mikleo had taken a beating in that fight as well but already Sorey could see signs of his healing.

  
Mikleo glared up at him with a frown. "I told you."

  
And Sorey could not help himself; he laughed. "I guess you did." He was so relieved that they had finally conquered their foes together that he could resist no longer. Sorey ducked down and kissed Mikleo, it was a deep and dirty kiss. A possessive battle on both sides until Mikleo finally surrendered, welcoming Sorey.

  
They broke away from the kiss panting, both grinning and flushed.

  
Mikleo reached up and tapped Sorey on the cheek, "About time."

  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sorey caught his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, prompting an eye roll from Mikleo. "C'mon. We should probably go find some place to rest up. We have a lot to do, after all."

  
"Whatever you want, Sorey. I've got your back."

  
Sorey gave Mikleo a hand up and swung an arm around his waist in support. "Good, that's right where you belong."

  
"That's rather possessive of you. Correct, but possessive." The seraph grunted softly as he got up but smirked.

  
"Does that bother you?"

  
"You know it doesn't."

  
Sorey laughed again and gave Mikleo a happy squeeze. They limped away from the ravaged battlefield, ready to make the world bow to their desires. Together, exactly as they should be.


End file.
